THE PROPOSAL
by jilt03
Summary: At the beginning of there high school Sasuke throws a party. Naruto has feelings for Hinata will he be able to tell her or someone else will confess his love for Hinata. guys do review this . so I could know if you liked it or not. btw its my first story here so I would appreciate your help in knowing how is it.
1. getting ready

I looked in the mirror to see how I was looking as if it will make any difference. I was wearing a baby pink tank top with a violet skirt that ended a little above my knee then without wasting anytime I bent to wear my violet sandals. Not a good match I guess but I know I am not good with fashion. I brushed my hair so that they don't look messy even though it didn't make any difference as they were already perfect. As I would say I was ready. While I was lost in my thoughts when there was a loud knock on my door which bought me back to this world. " Hina. Oi Hina are you in there? Are you ready yet? Hina? Hina? Ok fine. I am coming in." and with a loud burst Ino came in. She was wearing a little black dress and her hairs were partially tied in a pony tail with bangs of hair falling on her face. She was staring at me with a killing instinct in her eyes. And when she spoke up it was confirmed that she was angry. But who was she angry with? I was trying to figure out when Ino suddenly yelled at me almost scaring me enough that my heart thought that 'OK! NOW IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL QUIT.'

"Hina what are you doing sitting here and not answering the door. Why aren't you ready yet? What is wrong with you Hina don't you know we are going out in a party and almost every boy or girl who live in leaf village will be there and you are going there looking like this?"

Omg! Every boy and girl means he will be there too. Oh. I looked at myself one more time. May be Ino was right. I was not a beauty everyone died for but still I was me. I am Hinata Hyuga. Somehow I told Ino that I liked it like this and made her see my point. After a long discussion on fashion she agreed and we went out of my house. Sakura was standing there wearing a red dress with black heels and her hairs were falling down. She wore a little make up just like me. Ino and me waved to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Me and Ino spoke in unison.

"Hey girls. Ready for the party?" she asked.

"Totally I can't wait." Ino said with an excited tone.

"Lol. Neither can me." Sakura added.

I looked at time on my cell phone and told them that we are getting late.

"Ummm… Guys we are getting late if you know." Was I said.

Sakura and Ino looked at me with a glare which said aren't you forgetting something Hinata. So I thought about it and after searching in my mind for a bit I spoke "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Hina aren't you driving us to the party?"Ino said with a remember look.

"Yeah Hina looks like you forget that we are suppose to pick Ten Ten aswell." Sakura added.

"Ah. I remember. I was just going to get my car."I said and walked towards garage. I breathed a long breath and looked at the car dad gave on my birthday. It was a BMW 7-series I got in my car and got it out. Sakura and Ino got in the car. Sakura beside me in passenger seat and Ino at the back. We started towards Ten Ten's house which was not far from mine so it didn't took us a long before we parked in front of her gate and rang the bell. Soon Ten Ten came out. She was in a white dress that had patters on it made with a little darker shade of white and her hairs were in buns as always. She got in the back with Ino and we started towards our destination. It took us some 15minutes to reach the venue were the party was going to be. It was old Uchiha mansion which now belonged to Sasuke. Three of them got off the car while I parked it. After parking the car I got out and saw whose car was parked beside mine. It was a black Audi R8 which belonged to 'N-N-Naruto'.


	2. Sai INo and that whatsoever

Well will now be writing in pov's. to iinform you first chap. Of this story is also from Hinata's pov. XD lol. I know you guy must have figured it out.

Hinata's pov

I was nervous that Naruto might not notice me this time too but it was fine, he always had a crush on Sakura. He would never think of me like that I know it. So with that I started walking towards the door of the mansion. Loud music could be heard coming from inside well I am not surprised as it is a party and that to Sasuke's. When I walked in I saw that all my friends were gathered in a circle and were cheering, so I walked towards it and making some space went to the front. What I saw was unbelievable. My jaw dropped to the floor. There was Sai with Ino in his arms and they both were kissing each other rather passionately. Seeing them made me look towards Naruto. As soon I looked at him he turned his face and started looking at Sai and Ino again. Was he looking at me? Well may be and may be not. So to confirm my suspicion I turned to see who was standing beside me and it somewhat made sense because it was Sakura who was beside me looking completely awed by what was happening. So may be Naruto was looking at Sakura and when he noticed I was looking at him he just turned away.

Ino and Sai stopped kissing eachother and looked at us to which every girl gave Ino a smile and guys gave Sai a thumbs up. Ino said something to Sai and came to us smiling. Sakura and TenTen smiled back and I was so confused by all that happened right now that it was clearly visible on my face. So Ino started telling me everything.

"Ah Hina don't look so lost I will tell you what happened." Ino said to which I just gave her a nod so she continued.

"When me,Sakura and TenTen entered and waved to all the guys there was something strange because they didn't waved back instead they just looked at Sai and suddenly Sai was coming towards us and then…."

Ino stopped at then and I was so curious to know what happened next so I looked at Ino who turned into second me and was blushing a bright red. Sakura must have noticed it too so she continued in Ino's place.

"Ok. I will tell you the rest. Sai came to Ino and pulled her close to him and gave her a little peek on cheek and told her that he loves her and Ino was so red when he said it that even I was confused if she is mad at him or she's blushing but in no time Ino was kissing Sai and pulling a little away she said that she love him aswell." Sakura finished narrating everything to me and I took a deep breath.

"And the rest you saw" TenTen added.

I gave Ino a well done girl look and smiled. Then we went to where the guys were.

Naruto's pov

Sakura,Ino and TenTen entered and waved to us but no guy waved back coz they knew what Sai was going to do. We just wished him luck and he went to Ino. I was not paying that much attention to what Sai was doing and neither was Sasuke because we were looking for and at the girls we loved. I know while Sai was busy doing what he was Sasuke was looking at Sakura and wondering that when will he get a chance to propose her. I was thinking the same thing but I didn't wanted to confess my love to Sakura but to that girl who had the sweetest voice in the whole leaf village not just she herself was a beauty anybody would die for and me, I wanted to make that beauty mine, only mine. But there were only three of the girls of our group. ' where was she? Did she came or not? I thought Sakura said she was driving them here but now she is no where to be seen. Oh kami. Where is my princess? Where is she?' While I was thinking about her whereabouts I was pulled by someone and when I turned to see who it was wishing that it is her but to my disappointment it was my best friend Sasuke who spoke to me in a teasing tone "Hey Baka stop dreaming about her and come Ino said yes to Sai." Sasuke told me and I was happy for Sai at last he got someone to love and loved by. Me and Sasuke went to where everyone was gathered.

While everyone was busy gawking at Ino and Sai I saw someone coming out of the crowds and when I turned to see who it was my eyes just got frozen on that person. Those raven coloured hairs and that flawless face. She was wearing a pink top with violet skirt simple and beautiful. "Hinata" was what came out and she turned to me. I was scared that maybe she saw me looking at her so I turned away and moved my gaze to where Sai and Ino were. They were still kissing seeing it made me fantasized about me kissing Hinata too but that was I don't even possible or not.

I turned to look at her once again and she had a funny but cute expression on her face which made me smile aswell. On the far side of the circle there were another pair of eyes who were looking at Hinata which made me a little sad and angry. I already have told him not to stare at her but he still won't listen. I swear if he won't stop I will kill him for looking at Hinata. I told him that she is mine and only mine but he still won't listen. I was furious now so I walked away to where Sasuke kept some drinks. May be Sasuke saw me moving away because while I was opening a can I saw him coming towards me. He came and taking another can for himself sat beside me.

"What's wrong baka?" I gave Sasuke my don't mess with me glare to which he just laughed.

"Oh I am scared baka. I see you saw him looking at Hinata again, didn't you?"

It was more like a question to which I replied "I swear teme. That whatsoever won't listen to me. I have told him so many times that I love Hinata but still he would find a way to go near her or stare at her every chance he got. You tell me teme if someone would look at Sakura the way he looks at Hinata in spite you telling him that you love Sakura would you let him live?"

"I won't kill him either baka. I will make Sakura mine and make him see us happy and get married to her and have kids and would tell him that we are so happy and make him realize that he messed with a wrong guy trying to steal his love till the time he die." Sasuke told with fire in his eyes to which I just gave him a sarcastic laugh. And soon the guys came back and every guy was teasing Sai coz he was the first to have a girlfriend so me and Sasuke joined in too.

Soon the girls came and we all started the party on a happy note.

Well who is this guy that has feeling for Hinata even after knowing that Naruto loves her.

Stay tuned to know what happens next and what turn does this party takes.

Will there be blood? Nah.

Please review this story with your precious reviews.

And if you like it do follow and favorite it.

Love to all readers.


	3. the guy reveled

-So here it is the third chapter of my story the proposal. Finally I got sometime to write it. As I was having my exams I was busy with my studies. I have tried my best to make this chapter interesting for you all to read and enjoy. thanks for all your support.

-Chapter 3-

Naruto's pov

There she was sitting on a bench in the park. The sun was setting and the rays of setting sun fell on her face making her look like an angel. She looked so beautiful, so calm and so happy. I took few step towards her and saw that she was wearing a light pink shirt with blue denims and black heels. That moment I realized that Hinata is a true beauty. She is beautiful both in and out. So kind, so caring and the only one who I wished to share my life with. As I was walking towards her I saw someone approaching her and she smiled seeing that person. They hugged and he kissed her on her forehead and as he was about to kiss her on her tender lips I saw who it was and my mind exploded with anger. Their lips were now inches away from eachother's and as he leaned in I shouted on top of my voice 'NOO…HINATA' and sat up on my bed.

Rays of sunlight were falling on my face telling me to get up as morning was here. The room looked familiar but it was not mine so where was I?

Right! yesterday after the party was over I remembered that my car was out of gas so Sasuke suggested that I stay at his place for the night so I agreed with him as there was no one waiting for me at my place and neither at Sasuke's.

I checked my phone to see what time it is.

It was 7:00 so I still had one hour before the school starts. I went out of the room in which I was sleeping and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was doing something

which I think looked like he was trying to chop some veggies, so I went to him and asked him "Hey teme do you even know how to cook?"

"Shut up baka, I bet I can cook better then you." Sasuke said with a crooked smile. I looked at him and said "Oh that is good for Sakura atleast she won't have to

worry about food. I know you will handle it." Sasuke got a little red when I said it but to hide how embarrassed he was he made a point on me too. "Funny baka because I think Hinata will have to worry about food as you can't eat remen for you entire life. And that too cup remen."

I just looked at Sasuke and went to get ready. So I picked up my car keys From the dining table and went home. I was on my way to my house which was my father's and I was able to take it with my godfather Jiraya's help. Thinking of Jiraya isn't it the day when he comes to meet me and give me my pocket money for the month. But I haven't heard from him till now may be he forgot about it. Well no worries I will call him once I reach home. While I was passing through the market place I saw her. She was wearing a lavender dress her hairs were tied in a bun. She was looking so pretty that I couldn't help myself but to stop and look for something to buy so that I could start my morning by talking to Hinata.

Hinata's pov

I was looking for some fruits so that I can make Hanabi her breakfast when I saw a familiar figure with blonde hair and those deep blue eyes. Naruto! Ok maybe I said it a little too loud because he was coming towards me and with every step he took my heart beat got faster and faster until he was standing in front of me and my heart felt like it would pop out of my chest.

"Moring Hinata" oh god he is talking to me what should I say? Should I greet him back or say something else? Oh I am so confuse. Maybe I should wish him morning first and then wait for what he says next.

"Morning Naruto." I said with a smile on face.

He looked at me and smiled "So you shopping for groceries?"

"Yes. I-I was looking for something to cook for breakfast." I said smiling back at him. He just nodded and didn't said anything. so I decided that I should ask him something but what should I ask him? After a lot of thinking I decided to ask him what was he doing here.

"Umm..N-Naruto what are you doing here?"

He looked at me "I am looking for something that I can cook for Jiraya. He is visiting me today to give me my pocket money for the month."

Oh yes it the starting of the new month. I remember Jiraya is Naruto's Godfather so I thought maybe I should help Naruto to cook and it will buy us some time alone too.

"N-N-Naruto if you don't mind I can, help you cook t-today." When he didn't say anything I looked at him. He was looking at me and it felt like his eyes could

look through my mind so I looked away. I could feel him smile at my action to which I smiled too.

"Sure Hinata. It is actually a god idea."

I smiled at it and then me and Naruto bought some groceries and said our good byes.

Naruto's pov

"N-N-Naruto if you don't mind I can, help you cook t-today." I was shocked at What Hinata has suggested and I didn't even realized that I hadn't said anything till she looked away blushing. I couldn't help but smile. She looks so cute when she blushes. Come to think of it Hinata helping me cook means that we will be alone at my place for some time and that means that I could tell her how I feel about her and if she rejects me no one will know and if she accepts me I will give her that gift I bought for her few months ago on Valentine's day.

"Sure Hinata. It is actually a god idea." I said. To which she smiled and then We bought some groceries and said our byes. I went home and took a shower and made some food for me to eat. I got ready and started walking towards my school. Yes I have a car but I like walking to school and pretty much every friend of mine walks to school instead of coming by their cars. What am I talking about! I totally got distracted from my thoughts. I saw Sakura standing with Ino at the front gate of the school. I think they were waiting for others to come. After all it was our first day of high school. i know who throws a party for starting high school? I guess we all

celebrate it in one way or another. But who throws a party for starting high school without even attending it for a day? Well this is Konoha. We do. So I went to Sakura and Ino and greeted they.

"Hey Sakura and Ino. Why are you both standing here? Are you waiting for Someone?"

"Of course Naruto we are waiting for our friends so that we all can go in Together." Ino replied me with a smile and continued to speak "You know we Thought you will be the last one to come but looks like you came early today."

Her comment confused me for a bit on was it suppose to be an insult or a compliment? Well what ever it was rubbing back of my head I smiled. Soon we were joined by others and we all went to our classes. Our first class was of English/literature which Jiraya tought us and he was also the principal of our school with a very famous writer himself. After that we had our biology which was tought by lady Tsunade. Our third class was of history which Iruka sensei was going to teach. Me, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, TenTen and Shino had this class together. I told everyone I was going to meet Jiraya first and then join them and before going I told Hinata to save a seat for me beside her and she said ok with a little blush. When I got in the class I saw him sitting beside Hinata and they both were talking to eachother and smiling and laughing seeing them like this reminded me of my dream that I saw in the moring and I got pissed off so I went to they and greeted him with a smile but anger in my eyes.

"Hey Shino. How have you been?"

Well yeah the guy crushing on my Hinata is Shino AND I don't like it.

Shino looked at me and said " Hey Naruto. I am doing fine. How about you?"

"Oh I am good. Btw that's my seat you are sitting on."

Hinata might have heard a little anger in my voice so she told Shino that she want me to sit beside her and no one else. So without any delay Shino got up and

went to sit beside Kiba. As we all were seated Iruka sensei came in.

Okay. That whatsoever guy is Shino. I know I know most stories having a plot Like this have Kiba as the other guy but not mine. Kiba is like a brother to Hinata and Shino has a crush on her. Because this is fiction I can make anyone Fall in love with with our Naruto's Hinata.

Wait to see what happens when Hinata goes to Naruto's place to help him cook.

Will Naruto be able to give Hinata that gift or not? Will they tell how they feel or this opportunity will pass by. Do review so that I could know what you think of my story so far. Follow and favorite if you like it and if you like my writing. All support is appreciated.


	4. plans for today

So guys this is the 4th chapter. And I hope you guys are liking and enjoying my story.

-chapter 4-

-Hinata's pov-

I was sitting right next to Naruto in the class. From time to time I would look at him and smile to myself, he looked so calm and happy I don't know what it was but he had a little smile on his face since he came to school. My curiosity was taking the best of me and I wanted to ask him that made him so happy? Not that it is a bad thing but I want to be in and with Naruto in his moments happiness and sadness.

Sometimes I think its crazy how I don't even know what Naruto thinks about me and I am in love with him since we started school. All I can do is sit beside him or near him to be close to him. But today I would tell Naruto that I love him and I want to be by his side everytime and always till I die. Today when I will go to his place to help him I will tell him how I feel about him and how much I love him.

Later that day I was sitting with all of my friends and we all were talking about Ino and Sai, and how Sakura wish to tell or know what Sasuke thinks of her and who TenTen was crushing on and other things like shopping, school etc. When Naruto came to us and said he needs to talk to me to which everyone was looking at me like I just won a lottery or something and in no time I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder and redder and so on….

Me and Naruto went and sat a little far from all our friends so that they won't be able to hear what we are talking about or else they will make a big fuss about it.

"Hey listen Hinata." Naruto said and I could hear a little confusion in his voice.

"Yes Naruto. Is there anything you want to ask?" I said so that he could feel a little better and would share what he was thinking.

"Yeah actually I was wondering if you remember our plan of cooking food for Jiraya today?"

"Ofcourse Naruto I remember I told you I would help you in making food for him. What about it?" now I was getting nervous in what would he say next so I just waited there for him to say anything.

"Jiraya told me that he will be there at 3 o'clock so I was saying if you could come directly to my place after school it might save us sometime. You know."

Naruto's point was valid so I agreed and he said that he will meet me after school. I went back to where all the girls were sitting and they started asking me questions on what were we talking about, are we dating in secret and if yes why was I not telling them. I meaning seriously if we were dating secretly which we were not why would I tell them, won't it spoil the meaning of secret.

-Naruto's pov-

Later when we all were sitting and talking I saw Hinata sitting with other girls, she was smiling and laughing which made me fall in love with her even more. Others must have noticed me looking at her because they all started teasing me and coughing and all other stuff to get my attention back. I told them I will be right back as I have to talk to Hinata about something. They didn't react to it which was surprising. I went to the girls and told Hinata that I need to talk to her when Sakura, Ino and TenTen they gave Hinata an expression which kind of scared me.

Me and Hinata went and sat a little far from all our friends so that they won't be able to hear what we are talking about or else they will make a big fuss about it.

"Hey listen Hinata." With a little confusion in my mind I spoke to her.

"Yes Naruto. Is there anything you want to ask?" Hinata asked, maybe she heard that confusion in my voice because a little was visible on her face too.

"Yeah actually I was wondering if you remember our plan of cooking food for Jiraya today?"

"Ofcourse Naruto I remember I told you I would help you in making food for him. What about it?" wow she actually does remember our plan for today. Well we made it today in morning so there is no way she could have forgotten it. It took me a little few seconds to say what I wanted to say. But finally I did.

"Jiraya told me that he will there at 3 o'clock so I was saying if you could come directly to my place after school it might save us sometime. You know." Well that was not what I wanted to ask her. Damn it.

Hinata agreed with me so I told her that I will meet her after school and I went back to other guys. They all were talking about something and they stopped when I got there so I asked "What were you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked me.

"We were just trying to guess what were you talking about ?" Sasuke said in a teasing voice.

"Look our Naruto is getting red." Sai added to my embarrassment and all of them laughed while I tried to hide it.

Our school got over and I waited for Hinata to come so we can go to my place, it her a while to come but she did come.

"What took you so long Hinata?" I asked her because she kept on looking back when we started to walk.

"Oh.. well you see all the girls were j-just curious to know where I was going so they kept on asking me the same question over and over again and took me a while to get out of their sight." Hinata looked worried about it so I spoke

"It's ok Hinata if they find out we are going to my place. We are not doing anything wrong so its ok." She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with every smile and it made my heart beat so fast that I could hear it in my ears. I don't know what it is. But something about Hinata makes her different form all the other girls.

We didn't talked much on our way may be because we didn't knew what should we talk about and even I was a little nervous. All our way to my home I was thinking what Hinata was thinking? What was going inside her mind? Will she like a guy like me? What if she rejects me when I propose her? I didn't even realized and we were standing in front of my house. When Hinata spoke

"N-Naruto your house is b-beautiful." Hinata said in her lovely voice.

"Wait till you see the interiors Hinata." I told her while unlocking the doors.

We went in and I could see the look of awe on her face she looked so cute with that expression on her. It was like giving a child a basket full of chocolates.

"OMG. Naruto is this really your house? When did you started living in such a tidy house, I still remember your apartment was never this clean." I could really hear excitement in her voice.

"I grew up Hinata. Now I keep my place clean." I replied her calmly so that she wouldn't hear the laughter in my voice. She looked at me and gave me her childlike smile which totally flattered me and then she came near me. Touched my shoulder and came near my face, first I thought she was going to kiss me but then she brought her face near my ears and .. well she whispered in my ear.

"Where is the kitchen?"

A chill ran down my spine. I could smell lavender. When she came near chuckled and it melted my heart. So I just took her hand and took her towards the kitchen.

My kitchen was not as big as what Hinata has in her house but not as small as what I had in my previous apartment.

"What are we gonna make for Jiraya sama Naruto?" Hinata asked in a very low voice

"Well I got some veggies and rice and some cup noodles. I really don't know what to cook for him." I said with a heavy sigh.

Hinata was thinking about something and after few moments she smiled at me and said "I know what we can cook ." I really don't know which one was brighter Hinata's smile or her idea.

"So what do you suggest Hinata?" I asked her and with a smile she answered me.

"Well we will make tamago-yaki, yellowtail teriyaki and braised vegetables. So what do you think Naruto will Jiraya sama like it?"

"Wow Hinata do you really know how to cook all this stuff. It's so amazing. You are so amazing." Well maybe my excitement over Hinata's cooking skill was clearly visible in my voice and on my face too because Hinata just started laughing while looking at me.

-Hinata's pov-

When I told Naruto what I was thinking his face clearly showed how excited he was and I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me Hinata?" Naruto asked me. "Did I said something funny or what?"

"Well its just that you look so a-a-adorable when you are excited about something." Well I can't believe I just said that to Naruto.

Naruto was looking at me and maybe I saw a little red on his cheeks. I don't know because he looked away. Well standing there it was getting awkward so I thought that maybe we should start preparing the meal.

"Naruto I t-think we should start pre-preparing the meal."

"Oh ok. We don't want our guest to wait right." Naruto said our guest instead of his guest. What does it mean? Why would he say our guest? Its not like we are living together or something. So why? Why would he say our guest? I wanted to ask all these question to Naruto but I couldn't.

"So Hinata what should we make first?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Well we should make yellowtail teriyaki and braised vegetables first."

So yeah it me a long time to write it.. thought the chapter was easy to write but due to some stuff I couldn't upload to.. but here it is now.. just stay tuned to see what happens when our hero naruto and his love Hinata prepares this meal together..will they come closer or will something drew then apart.

Well follow and favorite.. see ya soon :D


	5. what should i do now?

Yes so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and like it. Do tell me what you think about my story and also any suggestion or idea is welcome

-Hinata's pov-

I was preparing the fish when I looked at Naruto and how he was so concentrated on chopping the vegetables. He was slicing them in a very neat and fine way; well I was totally impressed by it. I mean a guy like Naruto who didn't even cleaned his house and almost didn't eat anything other than cup ramens was now Naruto who kept his house clean and knew how to cook and chop vegetables. I wonder when he grew so much. As I was lost it my thoughts I didn't even realized that Naruto was looking at me till he called my name.

"Hinata? Hinata? Earth to Hinata. Hey are you even listening Hinata."

With a sudden jolt I was bought back to the real world. When I came to my senses Naruto was looking at me with concerned written all over his face. He was saying something but the only words I could understand was 'Hinata…worried…..never do…..again.' Because I didn't heard most of what he said I just nodded and smile and then suddenly I felt this warm feeling running through my body that's when I realized what was actually happening.

My cheeks were turning red all I was able to think was that 'N-Naruto was hugging me.'

-Naruto's pov-

Without even thinking twice my body reacted and I hugged Hinata. I was sure that my face was turning red so I kept holding her so that she won't be able to see it. Well may be I overreacted and now she might think I am some psycho guy who is obsessed or what not. But who am I lying to I was so freaking worried about her, she wasn't paying attention while taking the veggies out of pot and it was hot she could have burned her hands and I don't want that to happen. She is just so delicate I don't want anything to happen to her not till I'm here.

I let her go as it was now getting awkward. We prepared the lunch as planned and as soon as we finished the door bell rang.

"Looks like he is here Naruto." Hinata said and went to open the door.

I didn't payed much attention until it hit me. OH MY GOD NO HINATA DON'T I ran towards the door and by the time I reached Jiraya had already seen Hinata. That's great.

"Ah, Naruto I see you got company." My beloved godfather said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah. Hinata said that she will help me prepare food for today so…" I really didn't knew what else to say to I told him to eat first.

Me and Hinata served food and then i sat to eat myself and I asked Hinata to join us "Hinata come join us."

"No thank you Naruto. I should head home now. And give you both some time to talk. Thanks for taking care of Naruto Jiraya sama." Hinata bowed and left.

As soon as Hinata left I got a feeling that might get to listen to his elderly talk but opposite happened.

"So you like her don't you Naruto?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I could feel that redness on my face.

"You know exactly what I mean kid. Look I'll give an advice from my age long experience. If you like a girl just tell her before someone takes her away from you."

His words made me think about all the possibilities of someone taking Hinata away from me and the feeling that I got thinking about it was not at all good. So I decided that after school tomorrow I'm going to ask Hinata out for a date. And when we are on our date I will tell her how I feel about her. So yes my plan of asking Hinata out was all set at least in my mind but then I needed some suggestions on where should I take her or what should I talk about so with no other option I asked the old geezer sitting in front of me who was now stuffing his mouth with the food. So I just spoke and asked him "So umm I was wondering … where I should take her for dinner or should I plan for anything else?"

"Well you see just be yourself and take her to your favorite place."

Well that didn't help! So keeping it aside I changed the topic and we talked for a while before Jiraya gave me the money and left saying that he has to meet someone. I was all alone again, sometimes I wonder that it would have been great if mom dad were alive and be here with me. Thinking about mom and dad made me sad I never got to know them, I don't know what kind of people they were, all I know is that they were kind and helpful to all and then they died and everyone was sad. No one ever talks to me about them, they say there is no need to know the past and I should focus on my future but they never realize that it hurts me how everybody just avoid talking about them and just ignore the fact that they were one of them. Before I knew it I was dialing Hinata's number and a sweet voice answered " Hello"

" Hey Hinata."

" No it's her younger sister Hinabi."

" Oh hey umm.. can I talk to Hinata please?"

" Ok hold on a sec."

So she kept me on hold and went somewhere. Well I guess she was not that far from the phone because I could hear her and someone else talking though their voices were little low but I could hear a little of what they were talking about and figured that Hinabi was asking someone something about the phone and the other person was saying her not to attend the calls for today or something about not wanting to talk to anybody. So as soon as I was about to hang up Hinabi came back.

" Who is it that I am speaking to?"

" Oh it's me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

I told her my name and she again kept me on hold and went somewhere but soon after she left the voice I was so excited to hear came through from the other side.

" Hey Naruto."

Oh my god didn't she had the most beautiful voice in this entire world.

" Hey Hinata. I called to thank you for helping me today with the food and all. Really thanks a lot for your help Hinata."

" It's ok Naruto. I thought you might need some help so I asked you. it's really not that of a big deal."

" It is for me atleast. Well I actually called you to ask something. So …"

"Yeah what is it?"

Well truth to be told I really didn't knew how to ask her to come out with me but I just went ahead and spoke " Well if you don't mind I would like to take you out for dinner just to treat you for your help today."

" Well I d-don't mind it. I-if you… ok."

" Ok so how about tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow?"

" Y-yeah ok."

" Well so see you tomorrow 7:30?"

" Sure."

And that was it. I finally asked her out. YES! I never thought that she would come with me but now that she said yes I feel like I am the luckiest man alive in this universe. Well I was so happy that I cleaned my house without complaining about anything and ate the delicious food that me and Hinata made together.

-Hinata's pov-

Wow! Naruto just asked me out for a dinner. Omg omg omg I am sure my day couldn't get any better. May be tomorrow I can finally tell him how I feel about him. I sat and started brushing my hairs. Suddenly my phone buzzed and it was a message from Sakura.

"Plans for Sunday. Movie at 6 , sleepover at my place. No saying no."

Oh no, now what will do? I have to meet Naruto too and these plans. I can't cancel anyone of them or else they will be mad at me. I mean of course Naruto will sad if I cancel our plan and saying no to Sakura is saying yes to a lifetime of glares and lectures on how I said no to our plans. While I was thinking about all the stuff that could happen to me if I cancel any plans for tomorrow. My phone buzzed with the familiar ringtone. It was Ino. I wonder what she wants to talk about?

" Hello "

" Hello Hinata "

" Yeah Ino?"

" Did you got Sakura's message?"

" Yeah why? You sound a little odd Ino"

" Yeah well the thing is…. I thought we all didn't had any plans for tomorrow soooo"

" So what? You made plans for yourself ?"

" Actually yeah me and Sai we made plans for dinner you see and now…"

" And now you don't know how to manage it as you can't say no to any of them?"

" Exactly Hinata it's like you reading my mind"

" Well not exactly but kind off as I am stuck in the same situation."

" Omg! You have a date with someone? Who is it? Do I know him? tell me everything. Are you two dating?"

" Not really. We are not dating and yes you know him and no its not a date."

" Not a date and you are not dating then what is it?"

" Actually I helped Naruto in cooking for Jiraya sama so in return he is taking me out for dinner."

" Seriously Naruto omg, Hinata you and Naruto that's super amazing."

" Yeah I know but…"

" Right Sakura's plan. Hinata I just had an idea."

" Yes what is it?"

" Now we are in the same situation we should help each other."

" What do you mean Ino?"

Ino told me what she was thinking and to be honest for the first time I agreed with her on a plan. Well not that she is bad at planning stuff or anything but this was a plan which would safe our life. We didn't had to cancel any plans nor with Sakura or with the guys. She told me that Sai will talk to Naruto and tell him about our little plan. So the only thing I can hope for is for everything to go according to the plan.

The next day I woke up with a loud bang on my door. When I went to see what it was I saw Neji standing with a broom in his hand, seeing me he apologized.

" Oh did I woke you up Hinata?"

" Oh no no. I was up for an hour."

" Well I am sorry if the sound startled you I actually saw a bug and before it could harm my sisters I had to do something."

" Well its ok brother. Its gone now, come let's go and have breakfast."

Before I knew it was afternoon already and when I went in my room after talking to Neji throughout the morning I could hear my phone ringing. It was Naruto. So I picked it up, " Hey Hinata?"

" Yes Naruto its me."

" Oh hey. How are you?"

" I am good and you?"

" Good. I just called to tell you that Sai told me about the plan and all. And I can't wait to see you."

" Yeah neither can I. So I guess I'll see you in the evening."

" Yeah see ya. Bye love you."

And he hung up. Well I was looking through my closet to find a nice dress when I suddenly realized what Naruto said while hanging up the call. OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Did he said " love you" I couldn't believe what I heard. He spoke so fast that it took me so long to figure it out or what if he said something else and I am thinking that he said he loves me. I couldn't figure out it exactly so I decided that I will ask him myself when we meet. I was getting ready when Ino came in my room and sat on couch.

" So are you ready Hinata."

" Yeah I am. I just hope everything goes according to the plan."

" Yeah me too."

Had to work my mind a little to think about the plan and all.

All reviews are welcome. If you like it then please follow and favorite it.

Hang in there to see what happens when Hinata confronts Naruto about what he said and what does our hero tells his lady love.


End file.
